


Миссия

by garvet, WTF_Avengers_2017



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 05:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9478136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Avengers_2017/pseuds/WTF_Avengers_2017
Summary: У Тони Старка небольшая просьба к Стренджу...





	

– Док, ну будь другом. Как Мститель Мстителя прошу! В последний раз! – Старк улыбался почти заискивающе, и в то же время с осознанием близкого успеха.

– Слышал уже, – устало вздохнул Стрендж, стараясь не встречаться с ним глазами. Когда тот так смотрел, ему почти невозможно было отказать. – Во имя Вишанти! Найди в себе мужество сам.

– Ну Док! Всего один раз! Больше никогда, клянусь. Я же не выдержу и расстреляю их из репульсоров, я весь день на взводе. А ты сможешь сдержаться, ты в душе добряк, я знаю. Серьезно, все пройдет быстро, никто и не заметит разницы, мы же братья по бородкам. Вот список того, что надо из них выбить. Удачи, брат!

Тони сиял, будто согласие Стренджа было уже у него в кармане.

– Ненавижу тебя, – с чувством сказал тот.

В Броне Железного Человека было ужасно непривычно. Левитировать в ней было одно мучение, а передвигаться пешком он обучался не менее часа. И все это ради единственной цели – войти в зал совета директоров Старк Индастриз, бросить на длинный стол стопку бумаг с предложениями Тони, открыть золотое забрало так, чтобы была видна только бородка, улыбнуться как можно более по-старковски и уверенно произнести:

– Именем древнейших покровителей Хоггота! Господа, я пришел договориться.


End file.
